1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving data in a communication system of a Zigbee Personal Area Network (PAN). More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal equipped with a Zigbee communication module for transmitting/receiving contents data in a Zigbee PAN and a method for transmitting/receiving data in a communication system of the Zigbee PAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) corresponds to a concept of wirelessly realizing an existing PAN. The PAN corresponds to a concept which contrasts with a widely known Local Area Network (LAN) or Wide Area Network (WAN), and means that every individual has their own unique network. More specifically, devices owned by a single person are allowed to construct a single network for the sake of convenience of each person.
In an effort to implement the WPAN, the IEEE 802.15 working group has established WPAN as a standard for short distance wireless networks, and has implemented four Task Groups (TGs) to administrate the standard. IEEE 802.15.1 corresponds to the well-known Bluetooth protocol, IEEE 802.15.3 and IEEE 802.15.3a correspond to a high rate WPAN, and IEEE 802.15.4, also known as “Zigbee,” performs a standard job on a low rate WPAN below 205 kbps.
In prior communication and broadcasting systems, collected data has been stored in each server. Accordingly, a process for gaining access to a server has required for usage of the data when a user uses the data. More specifically, a prior communication scheme includes the generating and delivering of the data in a form of production, management, and transmission/reception (Tx/Rx) in a centralized manner. Also, based on a transmission/reception (Tx/Rx) form of data when using WPAN, its main purpose is the connectivity to a headset, a peripheral device, a Personal Computer (PC), and the like. Accordingly, a user can obtain the access to data only if the user uses a peripheral device or a PC which performs the role of a server.
However, there are restraints on the Tx/Rx of User Created Contents (UCC) that are necessary in a specific space due to handling of information data in a centralized manner. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for data transmission/reception, by which a user can optionally edit UCC, such as an advertisement, guidance, multimedia contents, a text message, etc., and then transfer the UCC to another user existing in a particular space, or a user can acquire only necessary information in a particular space.